I Just Wanna Be Your Friend
Hi, new friend. I feel as if you aren’t aware of my presence....but it's fine. I don’t want you freaking out that I was here, like the last family I lived with. My name is just Connor, I was never given a last name, and I will be staying with you this evening, and perhaps many more. Let me explain. I was my brother's imaginary friend. His mother had a miscarriage, and he created me to fill the void until he grew up to be 17. That bastard created me as a freak! I was never allowed outside of the house, excluding winter nights and Halloween, and my brother, let's just call him Mark, screwed me! I mean that in a non sexual way, of course. He paid a lot of attention to me, but hid me from his friends and family. As soon as Mark had his first relationship, he treated me like shit. No attention, no kind words, nothing. He seemed to lose the concern of keeping me happy and hidden, and replaced it with keeping his hoe drunk and laughing. I honestly hope you realize and understand losing your best friend/brother. I slept alone for 37 fucking nights, and I of course had to raid the kitchen since he didn't leave me food. I waited until 1:46 AM (he kept me a secret from his mom and divorced husband) and I snacked on pizza. I told him off that night after getting my hands on this mother's Bud Light (great shit) and for the first time...we fought. It was hurtful to attack someone I loved, even when I was intoxicated. He taught me everything, including how to type, and halfway through, the fight got out of hand and for the first time, his mom saw me. She immediately called the police, and for fear of going to jail, I did what I had to do... Their funerals were lovely I heard, unlike the mess I made of them. I just want acceptance and to be looked at as well minded, not a monster. I've lived with 8 other families and I had to make waste of them as well. For the record, I wouldn’t have had to hit you guys with hard items repeatedly if you hadn't freaked out. I just want family, and I hope you can give that to me. I'll tell you about myself. I enjoy the night and I collect nails from the walls in the attics I’ve bunked in. My favorite song is "Nothing's Free" by Alice Cooper. I’m a great cook, though a bit heavy on soy sauce at times. My favorite band is Korn. My favorite TV show is 1000 Ways to Die (comedy and inspiration). Why am I here? Cause I’ve watched how you’ve treated the rest of your friends, and it's exactly what I'm looking for. What’s that you say? You're scared? It's okay. You won't even know I’m here. Just remember...I know where you keep the knives, and if you mention me to anybody, I'll know. Mark made me able to know what people have at mind, so I could make him happy after a long day. I'll know if you tell and I would be happy to erase you, your family, and your "mistake." So now...where may I sleep? Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness